Dawson's Love
by BurtonWifey
Summary: This is what happened to Rose after she made it to America. The story is mine -but the characters: Rose, Jack, & Cal belong to the Movie of course!


Dawson's Love

When Rose DeWitt Bukater made it to America she didn't know what to do with her life. Changing her name to Dawson was the first step. As far as anyone knew she could have been married on the Titanic and her records went down with the ship. She wanted nothing to do with her family or with Caledon 'Cal' Hockley. She knew nothing about New York City, but she knew that she would never make it living there.

She then knew that hard times were ahead of her. She had no friends and no money. She sucked up her pride long enough trying to get a job in the big city. This was no life for a girl of her up bringing… a pregnant one especially. Her heart would always belong to Jack, no matter who she would turn to in the end. There was more to think about then just herself. She had to raise her unborn child now too. She was starving and homeless.. And not yet showing her pregnancy…It was time to go back to the man she thought was long out of her life.

It wasn't hard to find Cal. He made a big name for himself in so little time. It killed her to go to him… but she didn't have any other choices. "Hello Mr. Hockley." she said as she tried to force a smile on her soft pink lips. "Well if it isn't my little Rosebud." he said as he reached out to embrace her. "I knew that you would come looking for me. Where's what's his name? You surely aren't still with _that._" Rose started to feel sick inside. What on earth was she doing here?!

"Maybe I made a mistake. I should go." Rose started to turn on her heel for the door but Cal grabbed her arm before she could get away. "I know that you betrayed me on the Titanic, but I am _willing _to forgive you. I want to provide you with a life that you deserve to live."

Why wasn't she feeling any better about this? Isn't this why she came to see him? He was going to take care of her.. What Rose needed was a plan. And a good one at that. "Excuse me, I need to use the lady's room." Cal pointed her in the direction that she needed to go. As she stood in front of the mirror she thought to herself how she could get away with Cal not figuring out her child was Jack's. She's seen Cal's anger in it's worst, and she didn't want to see it unleashed upon her or her child. By the time she had finished repining her hair up she knew what she had to do…and that was to sleep with Cal.

Rose left the rest room to find Cal sitting in the lobby with two beverages. "I thought you looked a little parched." he handed her her drink. She took it and smiled with a thank you shortly after. She let the sweet juice flavor slip slowly down her throat. It had been so long since she drank anything becides water. "Rose, while you were away I called my Mother. She is sending a car to come pick you up as we speak."

Things were moving fast - a little too fast for Rose's liking. She finished her drink and before she knew it she saw a very thin and gaudy woman swaying into her presence. "I'm assuming that you are Cally's long lost Rose. Where have you been hiding my dear? Come we have lots to discuss before the wedding." Rose stopped in her tracks and looked at Cal with her mouth wide open. "For heaven's sake Rose dear, don't be modest. You have been proposed for months now. Momma Hockley has already taken care of everything. Afterall, Cally is my only son." And with that Mrs. Hockley grabbed a hold of Rose and they were out the door.

Rose tried to sit quietly as she sat next to Cal's mother in the car. Her mind started to drift away to the last time she was in a car...and who was with her. Oh how she missed Jack. She knew that when he told her to have lots of babies.. that he didn't mean with Cal Hockley. She wished that Jack would have had the chance to prove everyone wrong...and to live to see their child grow. "Rose darling, you look a hundred miles away. Where were you just now?" Momma Hockley said with a smile. "I'm just tired that's all. I've had a long journey," Rose leaned her head back on the seat. "And speaking of, imagine how this family felt to have Cally come back without his soon to be Bride. Why weren't you traveling with my son?"

"We must have gotten separated by accident. I asked for him when we docked, but he was no where to be found." Rose hated being a liar. But she had to.. at least at that moment. "Oh I see, how awful that must have been for you Rose. How have you managed?" she looked concerned. "Sadly, I haven't been doing well..." Rose started to say until she was interupted. "Say no more Rose! Not another word! I will not look down upon my new daughter!" Rose didn't know what to think.

They pulled up infront of a huge estate. "Welcome to our home."


End file.
